


Play With Me

by aegicheols (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/aegicheols
Summary: someone on aff not only requested baby boo & dubu smut but they gassed me up hella beforehand so u kno i had to do it to emanyways, pls enjoy this extremely rare, hetero pairing jkfldjskl





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> someone on aff not only requested baby boo & dubu smut but they gassed me up hella beforehand so u kno i had to do it to em
> 
> anyways, pls enjoy this extremely rare, hetero pairing jkfldjskl

Seungkwan rubbed his palms on his thighs as discretely as he could; he was currently having a crisis, and not one of his usual crises either, but one entirely new that he couldn’t figure out for the life of him.

 

The sound of pencil on paper stopped. Seungkwan gulped. “How does this sound?” Dahyun spared a glance towards Seungkwan with her usual blinding smile and then turned back around to splay her sinfully beautiful fingers across the piano keys. She played out the melody that the two had tirelessly worked out a few hours before. He stared at her side profile in a trance, and wondered if he unconsciously worked to make the perfect background music just for staring at her, because nothing felt more perfect in that moment than listening to a soft melody while watching Dahyun’s unwavering concentration. “So?”

 

Dahyun turned towards Seungkwan so quick, her eyes naturally growing bigger and a small, confident smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

 

 _‘Oh god, her lips! I didn’t even think about her lips—’_ Seungkwan thought, panicked. Dahyun quirked her head to the side, still waiting for a response, and Seungkwan cleared his throat and got his shit together.

 

“I think it was pretty good, great even,” Seungkwan started, and Dahyun readily agreed. The two then got caught up in dissecting their professor’s grading style and how they could use that to improve upon their piece, but also not overtake their originality. It was another hour and half before the two finally had to put an end to their meeting, Dahyun having another class and Seungkwan having to go cry to his members about Dahyun having another class.

 

“Today was as fun as usual, Kwannie! I really think we’re going to ace this final project, see you around!” Dahyun gave Seungkwan’s shoulder a light punch before rushing off. At this point, Seungkwan thought he had it really bad; after Dahyun had punched him lightly, he had thought, without hesitation, that he wouldn’t have minded if she had punched him harder.

 

♪♪♪

 

“...and then I thought that I wouldn’t have minded if she had punched me harder! Who am I anymore?” Seungkwan questioned with a groan as he draped himself over Hansol who was just trying to eat his ramen.

 

“Nothing is weirder than seeing you have a crush on a girl,” Soonyoung laughed.

 

“And a real bad one at that,” Seokmin followed up. Despite being a trio, those two were the worst together, and Seungkwan made a mental note to tell them one day.

 

“What do you like about her anyways? I remember we had an English class together, and she was super weird? Like I was super convinced she was on drugs for the entire semester, and then she ended up being number one in the whole class! And I still call bullshit, too—the prof was obviously playing favorites……or on the same drugs she was on.” Hansol grumbled around his slurping and Seungkwan have him the nastiest glare. Unfortunately for Seungkwan, though, Hansol was completely used to it.

 

“She’s a bit weird sometimes, so what? You act like we’re such a sophisticated bunch ourselves,” Seungkwan gestured to Mingyu who was currently pretending to stick two french fries in his nostrils for whatever reason, and Soonyoung and Seokmin who started another one of their comedy routines (to which Jihoon and Seungcheol were thoroughly enjoying). “Besides, she is actually very brilliant. Her understanding of music has me shook all the time.” Seungkwan continued.

 

“Oh no, honey, do not say that _ever_ again,” Jeonghan finally piped up after actively trying not to pay attention to the rest of them. Seungkwan rolled his eyes and waved Jeonghan off. He was going to die for that later, but he had more pressing matters to worry about.

 

“ _Anyways_ , as I was saying, Dahyun is actually amazing and I’m a bit addicted to her. Especially her fingers, and her lips, god I wonder what those lips could d—”

 

“Yeah, this conversation is over now,” Minghao covered Seungkwan’s mouth, thoroughly disgusted. The group agreed and Seungkwan pouted. There was no love or loyalty in this group.

 

♪♪♪

 

Seungkwan had just arrived back to his dorm after dining with his friends, and was in bed about to listen to some music while ignoring his homework. Suddenly, his phone buzzed

 

 **dubu:** hey, i know we usually don’t meet tomorrow, but my class got cancelled so….

 **dubu:** wanna meet up tomorrow? we have all day, so it doesn’t just have to be about the project

 

Seungkwan tossed his phone aside and got up, screaming. He paced around the small dorm room, jumped from here to there, then picked his phone back up just to shake it up towards the ceiling, thanking the gods for being so kind. After he settled back down, he climbed back into his bed and cleared his throat as if he were going to be verbally responding to Dahyun instead.

 

 **kwannie:** oh? congrats lol

 **kwannie:** that sounds cool! looking forward to it!

 

**dubu sent a sticker**

**dubu:** yayay! see you tomorrow then!

 **dubu:** my prof. has looked this way twice now, gotta go lol

 

Seungkwan placed his phone on his nightstand gently before freaking out once more. This didn’t count as a date, but he was counting as a date because no one could really stop him. He didn’t mind being a little creepy for it, it’s not like anyone would know but him. Seungkwan calmed himself down once again and sat up, determined to finish all of his homework as efficiently as possible and going to bed early, so that he can be stress-free and well-rested for tomorrow.

 

♪♪♪

 

 **dubu:** i’m on my way to the statue of the old guy

 **dubu:** you know the one right? he had the sick horse?

 **dubu:** I mean, the horse wasn’t sick, but it was cool

 **dubu:** nayeon is telling me to shit up now

 **dubu:** SHUT UP!!! SHE’S TELLING ME TO SHUT UP!!

 **dubu:** and now everyone’s laughing at me :(

 

“See, she’s weird as hell,” Hansol looked over Seungkwan’s shoulder as he checked his messages with a smile which soon faltered once he heard the other’s insult.

 

“What is your deal, dude?” Wonwoo asked with a soft chuckle, amused by Hansol’s adamant disdain of Dahyun, but also genuinely curious.

 

“You know hyung got rejected by Dahyun-noona right? That’s why he’s so salty,” Chan sipped on his water with the perfect amount of sass, and Jeonghan hugged the younger happily.

 

“So that’s why you wrote those really emo poems last semester…” Joshua had a moment of realization, but immediately looked as if he regretted it..

 

“You like to call her weird, but those poems were even weirder,  by the way. There were so many eagle references, like, why?” Seungcheol asked, gesturing in confusion.

 

“She went viral for this thing called the “eagle dance” that she did in church way back. It was even in the campus newspaper, but only because one of her friends trolled her hard,” Mingyu explained, completely amused.

 

“That’s…you know what, I’m not gonna lie, that’s pretty dope.” Jihoon pointed out. “Her and her friends always seem to be the talk of the campus, though. And it’s like they’re friends with everyone...well, all of the girls, at least. None of them ever look a man in the eye for too long, and I doubt they would unless they were held at gunpoint. But the dudes are always looking at them.”

 

“Don’t say that, it’ll add pressure.” Junhui laughed, nudging Seungkwan and ruffling his hair. Seungkwan scoffed and went over to his mirror to fix it. “You got like the entire campus watching you though, dude. Don’t mess it up.” The group laughed when Seungkwan turned around and groaned, rushing to grab his things and leave before they could psyche him out even more.

 

“Alright, goodbye losers. I’m about to go on the date of my life!” Seungkwan began to wave, but then he smacked his forehead.

 

“Ooh, that’s sad,” Jeonghan smirked and shook his head. Seungkwan was truly no match for him. “goodbye, to the biggest loser of us all.” Jeonghan laughed, but he still went over to hug Seungkwan tightly and reassure him that he and Dahyun would be fine before ushering the younger out of the door.

 

♪♪♪

 

Seungkwan was glad that his dorm was close to the statue of the guy with the sick horse, because when he arrived, Dahyun was sitting under a nearby tree, dozing off. He felt bad, leaving her waiting while he got caught up in his friends’ antics and all. He sat himself next to Dahyun, and nudged her a bit with his shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around, bringing her hand up to her mouth in shock when she turns towards Seungkwan.

 

“Oh my—was I sleeping? How long?” Dahyun looked genuinely worried, but she was also very cute at the moment, so Seungkwan couldn’t help but want to tease her a bit.

 

“I think i’ve been sitting here for...an hour?” A sly smile spread across his face, but it was lost to Dahyun. She whined and flopped into his lap and whined some more. Seungkwan wanted to scream, but he kept his composure and laughed weakly; he rubbed at Dahyun’s head, hoping that he acted casually enough. “I was just kidding, don’t worry. Sorry I made you wait so long that you ended up sleeping…”

 

Dahyun rolled to look up at Seungkwan, making no attempt to move from his lap. She pouted and brought her arms up dramatically. Seungkwan knew what was coming next, and he almost excitedly anticipated it. “You’re so mean! So mean!” Dahyun bent her arms towards her repeatedly, doing a move that her and her friends had come up with—another thing that they viral around campus for, almost immediately after her friend, Sana’s, whole mispronunciation of ‘shy’ as ‘sha’.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m so mean, but you’re mean too!” Seungkwan poked at Dahyun’s cheeks, letting the playful moment take him. “You don’t even know how attractive you are. Even when you do the simplest things like playing the piano, you look like a goddess, you know.”

 

“A goddess? You’re being way too generous for someone like me…” Dahyun rolled off of Seungkwan’s lap and sat up. Her dark hair was a bit of a mess, so she cooly brushed it all back and allowed it to fall to the side. Seungkwan sighed, and shook his head.

 

“See! You just did it again! And I felt that one too, right in the gut,” Seungkwan pointed to his stomach, but he knew where he wanted to point instead. He wished Dahyun knew too, but he had to convince her that she was also the textbook definition of beauty first.

 

Dahyun let out a huff of laughter, an unusually cool smirk on her face. “You felt it in your gut? Is that what guys say nowadays?” Dahyun’s chuckle was low and Seungkwan felt a tingle run down his spine. there was an obvious shift in the atmosphere around them, and Seungkwan hated how aware of it he became.

 

“U-uh,” Seungkwan replied dryly. ‘ _smooth…_ ’

 

“You said you “felt that one too”? What did that mean? Do I always turn you on?” Dahyun asked with no shame. Seungkwan took in a sharp breath of air, Dahyun’s boldness taking him by surprise. The girl always seemed so... _pure_ ; she didn’t drink, she didn’t party, she studied dutifully, she willingly started the final project _early_. Dahyun hated showing her shoulders and, most of the time, worse comfortably baggy clothes that covered her up. She was what Seungkwan assumed the definition of a “church girl” was.

 

“You know, I, uh....I never expected that we would ever have this conversation?”

 

“Answer the question, Kwannie, you can’t avoid it,” Dahyun crawled back over to Seungkwan’s lap. She didn’t sit in it, but she was close. _They_ were close, noses almost touching and nervous, labored breaths ghosting across each other’s lips.

 

“Y-yeah...you do.” Seungkwan answered simply, and he leaned forward. Seungkwan was an inexperienced kisser, but that didn’t stop Dahyun from eagerly responding to him. He supposed she was just as new to this as he was, and the thought of that made him relax a bit. He wrapped an arm around Dahyun’s waist and slid her into his lap, groaning from the friction against his hardening cock.

 

Dahyun broke away from him reluctantly. “My friends and I live in the student apartments not too far from here. We should go now before the realization of what we’re about to do catches up to us.” Dahyun got up and collected her things, holding out a hand to help Seungkwan up as well. She doesn’t let go of his hand, though, and Seungkwan somewhat regretted it when she starts nearly sprinting towards her apartment.

 

♪♪♪

 

Dahyun pressed Seungkwan against her apartment door as soon as they enter, kissing him like she craved him. Seungkwan moaned, every touch the two gave each other was like a shock of pleasure to him. Dahyun expertly slipped off her shoes and broke away from Seungkwan again, licking her lips. She smirked as she backed away from him, pulling up her shirt slowly before slipping it off.

 

“You should hurry and get your shoes off so you can come get me. Don’t wanna miss the whole show, do you?” Dahyun teased as she slowly unbuttoned her pants, pulling them down little by little, revealing her milky white hips. She turned around and headed to what Seungkwan assumed was her room, throwing her shirt over her shoulder as she reached behind her to unclip her bra, slipping it off as well and twirling it around her finger. Before entering her room, she posed against the door frame and smiled, giving a sly wink.

 

Seungkwan hurried to slip his shoes off, and he stumbled through the apartment while removing his shirt as well. He wasn’t super fit or anything, but he assumed Dahyun didn’t mind if she was responding this well to him. He entered the room that Dahyun did a few second ago and he groaned at the sight of her on her bed in nothing but her panties. Dahyun covered her breasts, embarrassed, and Seungkwan smiled softly. He closed and locked the door behind him, just in case, and then went over to Dahyun.

 

“You look like a goddess,” Seungkwan chuckled awkwardly, sliding into bed next to Dahyun. She chuckled awkwardly as well, arms tightening over her chest. “did the realization of what we’re about to do catch up to you?” Seungkwan asked, handing Dahyun his shirt. She accepted it gratefully and he turned around while she put it on.

 

“Yeah….it really did….” Dahyun hugged her legs closer to her, and Seungkwan knew she was very uncomfortably exposed. He was too, after all. “I thought I could do it, since the other girls always said it was no big deal if we liked each other. I tried to do everything they told me, but I really can’t....”

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Seungkwan got up to cover Dahyun with her blanket, then he sat next to her once more. “I get it. I thought I was ready too, since you do turn me on, but doing it like this feels weird. Doesn’t it?” Seungkwan turned to Dahyun and she nodded furiously, pulling the blanket up to her chin. Seungkwan laughed out loud, nudging Dahyun slightly with his arm. Dahyun laughed, too, but quietly, shoving him back just as playfully.

 

“I do want to be your girlfriend, though,” Dahyun smiled her usual smile, as always, and Seungkwan felt himself falling  more in love rather than in lust like he thought he was. “if that’s what you want....?”

 

“If you’ll take me as your boyfriend?” Seungkwan’s smile was a gem of its own, and it had Dahyun reaching out to hold his hand. “How about I let you get dressed again, and then I’ll put my shirt back on, and we can watch Netflix or something? Seungcheol-hyung gave me extra money so I could treat you right, so instead of pizza, how about I splurge and get take out?”

 

Dahyun laughed so hard she snorted, and even that was music to Seungkwan’s ears. “Sounds like the best date ever. Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon-unnie said they watched this new British drama recently and I’ve been wanting to watch it.” Dahyun’s voice came out muffled as she struggled to take off Seungkwan’s shirt from under the covers and hand it back to him.

 

“I’ll go out and order now, then,” Seungkwan chuckled as he unlocked the door, he made sure to close it behind him. He made his way to the living room and sat down on the sofa with a relieved sigh. “I really like her…” He mumbled to himself. Slowly, Seungkwan began to smile as he fished his phone from his pocket, absently dialing the number from his favorite take-out place.

 

 _‘She likes me back,’_ He thought to himself as the ringtone sounded in his ear.

 

♪♪♪

 

“So...nothing happened?” Momo blinked slowly.

 

“ _Kim Dahyun,”_ Nayeon scoffed.

 

“What about all those tips!?” Jeongyeon exclaimed.

 

“Most importantly, what about _his_ tip!?” Sana exclaimed even louder, slamming her hands down on the table as she stood up abruptly. They were in the library.

 

“If you guys don’t calm down…” Jihyo warned, and the three older girls correct themselves (Momo smirked at them).

 

“Why do we ever decide to meet in the _library_ of all places?” Chaeyoung groaned, rubbing her hands down her face.

“Because this is the only place Mina is at other than her room,” Jihyo rubbed Chaeyoung’s shoulder in understanding. “anyways, Dahyun, I knew you weren’t ready. I shouldn’t have let these snakes influence you.”

 

“We’re not snakes! We’re free spirits who love to spread peace and pleasure,” Sana couldn’t even get out her sentence before she began to crack up. Jihyo sighed as Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Momo joined in on the laughing.

 

“The teasing and everything was fine, but then I was sitting in my room, alone, half naked. It only took one second for me to start freaking out about my life choices.” Dahyun ruffled her hair in frustration. It’s not like she particularly wanted anything to happen, but building everything up only stop at the best part left her reeling in more embarrassment than when people found out about her old church videos.

 

“Thinking, not even once,” Momo joked, ignoring Dahyun’s pout.

 

“Listen, Dahyun-unnie,” Tzuyu finally spoke up, moving to sit near Dahyun. She wrapped an arm around the older and pulled her in close. “did you really even lose anything? I mean, you were shooting for _Seungkwan—_ ”

 

“ _Tzuyu!”_ Dahyun gasped and pulled away, appalled and offended by the younger’s statement. “He’s still my _boyfriend!”_

 

“ _Boyfriend?_ In _this_ non-committal household?” Nayeon brought a hand to her chest, disgust on her face. Dahyun isn’t sure what got into her friends today, but they were being extra dramatic.

 

“It’s more likely than you think,” Mina chuckled, receiving a high-five from Nayeon.

 

Dahyun groaned one more, running a hand through her hair. She began packing up her things, ready to leave since she wasn’t receiving the help she wanted; more like needed, she thinks, her shoulders falling. The jokes were fun and all, but she seriously needed reassurance. All the things said and done yesterday still ran through her mind, and the more she thought about them, the worse her embarrassment and regret got.

 

“Dahyun-unnie, calm down,” Chaeyoung grabbed Dahyun’s wrist from across Tzuyu, tugging on it to get the girl to look at her. “it’s okay if yesterday was embarrassing. You two are both beginners, so I doubt he’s judging. Usually, guys would judge you, or just take what they want, but Seungkwan did neither. He suggested watching Netflix and ordering take-out. He even watched what you wanted to watch.”  


“He also only got the stuff I like when we got takeout…” Dahyun pouted still, another thing she remembered that made her feel worse.

 

“Keep him. Never let him go.” Momo said quickly, reaching over the small table to grab at Dahyun as well.

 

“Chaeng’s right, there’s nothing to worry about. I bet he’s worrying about certain things he did too, like you said that he said that he’d splurge, and yet, he didn’t have enough money for the both of you.” Jihyo added on, trying to help.

 

“He also confessed in the weirdest way possible. Nothing says “I’m a loser” more than doing the whole “you’re mean too, you’re so beautiful and you don’t even notice” act.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes.

 

“You have zero tolerance for this guy, huh, Tzu?” Jeongyeon questioned the younger, amusedly furrowing her brows.

 

“Did one of his friends offend you like I apparently did to Hansol?” Dahyun asked casually.

 

“What did you do to him…?” Chaeyoung seemed interested.

 

“Well, he confessed to me, but I turned him down. According to Kwannie, he keeps grumbling about how I’m weird and how he thought I was on drugs. Anyways, back to Tzuyu.”

 

“I’m always like this. I literally acknowledge zero men on this campus,” Tzuyu answered simply. “and you just proved to me why I should keep doing so.” She raised her brows and smirked.

 

“Before we move on from this completely, Chaeng,” Jeongyeon pointed towards the younger. “You got the hots for weird poem guy?”

 

“Scandalous~” Sana and Momo sung at the same time, gasping and clapping their hands together.

 

“He’s cool, and his poems aren’t weird. They just  have a certain flow and feel to them that most won’t understand—look, we’re not getting into this right now, this is about Dahyun-unnie!”

 

“Just suck his dick, it’s a great sexual relationship starter,” Nayeon rolled her eyes and flipped her hand. “and if you don’t want to suck it, a handjob works wonders too. With his lack of experience, I’m sure you looking at his dick would make him—”

 

“Ladies, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Immediately.” The librarian cleared her throat and point towards the door, several groups milling about looking uncomfortable from the conversation the girls were having. Jihyo, Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Mina screamed internally while Nayeon, Momo, Sana, and Jeongyeon only sighed. Tzuyu had resumed her innocent act the moment she saw that groups of people were starting to pay attention, scolding her older friends for their lack of tact in public places. The librarian praised her and warned her to find a better friend group. Tzuyu nodded and smiled sweetly until they exited the library, and then she dropped the facade and scoffed at the librarian’s suggestion.

 

“I meant it Dahyun, blowjob or handjob does wonders,” Nayeon patted Dahyun’s shoulder in a weird reassurance. The girls made plans to meet up later for dinner before going their separate ways, leaving Dahyun alone, giving herself time to think long and hard about what she wanted to do.

 

♪♪♪

 

“You want to do what now?” Seungkwan’s brows were raised and he looked as if he didn’t fully comprehend what Dahyun had said. Dahyun clutched at her cheeks and exhaled deeply.

 

“I want to...give you....I want to perform...How do I—Just take out your dick, please!” Dahyun covered her face as Seungkwan choked on his own spit. She peeked through her fingers, watching his face go through a variety of emotions.

 

“W-why?”

 

“I…” Dahyun started, but she trailed off. She’s given herself a week or two to marinate on her life. She had her first almost sexual encounter which ended embarrassingly, although she _did_ still get a boyfriend out of it. However, all she could think about was how _possibly_ disappointed Seungkwan _probably_ was. “I can’t stop thinking about our first...almost time. I’m still so embarrassed. I want to make it up to you!”

 

“Dahyunnie, you don’t have to,” Seungkwan’s entire demeanor changed and he brought Dahyun into his arms. Her heart beat faster at Seungkwan’s quick shift into a caring and protective boyfriend. It was times like these—when Seungkwan acted a bit more serious, a bit more mature—that Dahyun felt the still unfamiliar heat pool in her abdomen. “the last thing I want is for you to do anything you’re not ready to do. You don’t have to be embarrassed about the first time all by yourself; we were both weird and awkward and just so inexperienced.” Seungkwan chuckled, soft and slightly husky right into her ear. He rubbed at her arms slowly, meant to be comforting, but all Dahyun could feel at the moment was arousal.

 

“I’m really feeling it right now, though,” Dahyun shifted so that she could kiss Seungkwan. It was soft at first, tentative, but the kiss grew deeper the more they eased into it. Soon enough, the two were moaning into each other’s mouths. Dahyun had pushed Seungkwan back onto her bed slowly, never breaking the kiss once, not until she sat up above him, eyes lidded. She slid down Seungkwan’s body until her mouth was at his crotch.

 

 _‘Thinking, not even once,’_ Dahyun repeated Momo’s reiteration of a meme in her head. It was stupid, yet it helped her undo Seungkwan’s pants and slide them down with his underwear, freeing his cock— _finally._ Dahyun shuddered and swallowed dryly, licking her lips. She looked up at Seungkwan who was biting his bottom lip,sitting up  slightly so he could see her. Dahyun made eye-contact with Seungkwan as she licked experimentally at the tip of his dick. She licked all around, tuned into all the sounds Seungkwan was making, as if she were playing the piano and trying to make a beautiful melody.

 

“Da— _hyun—_ ” Seungkwan muttered under his breath as Dahyun took the entire tip into her mouth, slowly taking Seungkwan in inch by inch. She whined when the stretch of her mouth was getting too uncomfortable, and the light vibrations made Seungkwan gasp. Dahyun whined again, and then she moaned, moving up and down Seungkwan’s cock; she tested everything that her more experienced friends had suggested, as well as doing things she quickly learned that Seungkwan liked so that the experience wouldn’t be too unpleasant.

 

“T-this is actually really good, _fuck_ ,” Seungkwan groaned out, bringing a hand to Dahyun’s head. He brushed her hair out of her face, and she looked up at him was working his cock. Seungkwan cursed once more, and Dahyun reciprocated with pleased hums. “ _I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,_ ” Dahyun moaned when Seungkwan gripped her hair tightly as he came, removing his cock from her mouth despite his almost-iron grip. Nayeon said cum was not the best taste in the world, and she didn’t intend to find out for herself.

 

Dahyun waited for Seungkwan to comedown from his high, rubbing circles into his thighs. She grimaced as her tongue caught traces of Seungkwan’s cum, and Seungkwan laughed as he sat up and saw her making faces of disgust. “Not good, huh?”

 

“God awful,” Dahyun responded, wiping the rest of the cum off of her face. She plucked some of the tissues from her nightstand, glad that she still had some from her cold not too long ago. “but was I okay? I got a lot of tips from my friends—”

 

Seungkwan laughed, and for a short moment, Dahyun pouted. “No, no, I’m not laughing at you, I was just thinking about how we’ve been worrying about the same things for the past couple of weeks. I also, begrudgingly, got a lot of tips...about you know….” Seungkwan gestured towards Dahyun’s crotch quickly before clearing his throat weakly. “Um, I can show you what I’ve learned, if that’s okay with you…”

 

Dahyun’s eyes widened, and she proceeded to cover her face with her hands again to hide her blush. She wants it, _of course she wants it_ , but she’s still so embarrassed. _‘Embarrassed…’_ Dahyun thinks, peeking through her fingers once more. She stares at Seungkwan—his pants and his underwear were the only things he wasn’t wearing, and with the heat of the moment not gone, he looked a bit awkward sitting so politely on Dahyun’s bed with his slightly oversized shirt on and his dick half-hard and out for the world (read: Dahyun) to see. Dahyun straightens herself out and removes her top, startling Seungkwan a bit. She moves past him to lay down on the bed, unbuttoning her shorts and sliding them down with panties.

 

“I keep thinking that everything is embarrassing, and yet here we are, two total virgins trying to figure everything out through untrustworthy advice of our older or more experienced friends. I mean, it is embarrassing, but it’s also exciting. I’m excited to be with you, so much that this is the first time I’ve ever remotely felt this way about _anyone_ ; no celebrity, or model, or random hot person on the street has ever made me so _turned on_ in my entire life. I really think that it’s just you—the lovable, overly dramatic, super talented, and always undeniably cute and awkward, Boo Seungkwan—who could ever make me feel this way.” Dahyun rambled on while looking only at the ceiling, her face was a bright red and Seungkwan could honestly assume his situation wasn’t much different. He crawled over Dahyun and kissed her: lips, cheeks, forehead, nose, neck, chest, stomach, and— _oh._

 

“I’ll take care of you, Dahyun,” The way Seungkwan said Dahyun’s name had her letting out a strange sound, but Seungkwan didn’t mind. He pressed kisses to Dahyun’s clit repeatedly, licking her pussy long and slow before taking her clit into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Dahyun squeezed her legs around his head, but he parted them effortlessly. The sounds Dahyun was making were getting breathier, more desperate, and it only spurred Seungkwan on more. He wrapped his arms around Dahyun’s thighs and pulled her closer, burying his face into her pussy, eating her out with the utmost concentration. Everything Seungcheol and Junhui instructed him about running through his head.

 

“ _Seu..ng…_ . _kwannie_ —!” Dahyun’s aroused whines were _everything_ , and Seungkwan had to release one of her thighs so he could take hold of his cock and stroke himself as he continued eating Dahyun out. He wondered if he should use fingers to help Dahyun finish, but with one particularly hard suck, she was gone. Dahyun cried out in pleasure as she orgasmed, leg wrapping around Seungkwan, attempting to bury him even more into her pussy. Dahyun’s body shook a lot, and even after she came down from her high, she shuddered with every little breath Seungkwan breathed against her pussy. Seungkwan bit into Dahyun’s thigh as he stroked himself to his own finish, coming into his hand as to not get Dahyun’s bed dirty.

 

After wiping his hand with a tissue and tossing it into Dahyun’s little trashcan, Seungkwan laid next to Dahyun’s tired body, wrapping himself around her. He smiled lovingly at her as she curled into him, already falling asleep.

 

“I guess I was alright?” He said quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She chuckled slightly and nodded very slowly before curling herself into him more and falling asleep.

  


♪♪♪

 

Seungkwan and Dahyun rushed to a more secluded part of the building, the grade for their final presentation clutched tightly in Seungkwan’s hands. When they found the perfect spot, they faced each other with worried gazes, dramatically doing deep breathing exercises and going back and forth making excuses for why they just absolutely couldn’t check their grade at this moment.

 

“Alright, Seungkwan, we need to calm down, we did _fine_ ,” Dahyun cupped her hands around Seungkwan’s, slowly unfurling his fingers and taking the paper from him. He clutched at his chest and continued taking deep breaths and Dahyun prepared to open the paper once and for all. “1, 2, 3—!” Dahyun opened the paper with their grade on it, and just stared.

 

“W-what? What’s wrong? Did we do bad? Oh god, I know we did bad! It’s all over your face! This is the end of our entire lives! We’ll never be able to graduate or have stable careers and we’ll have to live with our parents forev—” Seungkwan’s rambling was cut off by Dahyun shoving the paper in his face.

 

They passed. They _beyond_ passed. Their professor made it a point to write down, in detail, about how their performance was the best one she’s heard in a long, long time. She then goes on about how proud she was of them and how well their chemistry was and other comments to that effect.

 

“We. Passed.” Dahyun breathed out.

 

“Big time.” Seungkwan followed up, gathering Dahyun up in his arms and spinning her around. Even though she was pretty light for a human being, Seungkwan’s glad he started working out with Seungcheol every now and again. The two had a mini-celebration in the empty corridor of the building, complimenting each other about everything and anything. Eventually, their talking slowed down and they drew closer to each other, and then Seungkwan pulled Dahyun in for a kiss. Their kiss was chaste at first, but slowly they began to move towards a wall. Dahyun shuddered when Seungkwan trailed his kisses down her neck, taking experimental nips along the way as well.

 

“Seungkwan, we should go…” Dahyun nearly whimpered into Seungkwan’s ear, making him moan lowly. The two rushed back to Dahyun’s shared apartment, hand in hand, and smiles on their faces growing more and more, the closer they got to their destination.

 

When they got there, Dahyun pressed Seungkwan against her apartment door, kissing him like she couldn’t get enough of him; Seungkwan moaned, reciprocating the deep kiss. Dahyun pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and slipped off her shoes before pulling her shirt up and over her head.

 

Seungkwan chuckled, following suit. “Just like deja vu,” He said, wrapping his arms around Dahyun and lifting her up, heading to her bedroom. He set her down and she continued undressing on her way to her bed, and Seungkwan locked the door behind him. He made his way over to Dahyun, helping her undo her bra and watched as it fell off her shoulders and onto the floor. Seungkwan hugged Dahyun from behind, kissing her neck up to her ear.

 

“You never stop looking so beautiful,” He whispered to her, rubbing circles into  her hips. Dahyun’s chuckle was low, and a bit dazed from the subtle pleasure she was receiving. Seungkwan stepped away from Dahyun to undo his pants and take them off along with his underwear. Dahyun moved to search through her nightstand, taking out a condom and some lube. “we’re going all the way?”

 

“If you want to, because I know I do,” Dahyun replied, stepping closer to Seungkwan again. Seungkwan blushed, shy despite the both of them being naked and very obviously about to do less than innocent things together regardless if they went all the way or not. Seungkwan smacked his cheeks then cupped Dahyun’s, kissing her sweetly and softly.

 

“I do too. So much.” he affirmed against her lips, hands sliding down her cheeks, over her shoulders, and to her sides. Dahyun’s smile was shy, but blinding, and they both crawled onto the bed. Seungkwan took the condom and lube from Dahyun before positioning her to lay back. He kissed her once more, trailing downwards towards her breasts, licking one nipple while toying with the other. The sounds Dahyun made spurred him on, and he advanced to sucking and soft groping. After a few moments, he switched sides—left to right—and repeated the process, letting Dahyun’s moans guide him. He continued his trail downwards, though, when Dahyun began lifting her hips for more.

 

Seungkwan licked his lips before running his tongue over Dahyun’s pussy. He circled her clit tortuously slow, flicking his tongue against it teasingly, until he finally took it into his mouth and sucked on it hard. Dahyun let out a loud, but short, scream of pleasure. As Seungkwan ate Dahyun out, he teased a finger at her entrance. He pushed in slowly, eyeing Dahyun’s for any discomfort. Dahyun bit her lip, brows furrowed,  but she didn’t tell him to stop. Seungkwan continued pressing in slowly, wiggling his finger every now and again.

 

“It doesn’t hurt, right?” He finally asked when Dahyun looked off to the side, her expression still unreadable.

 

“No….I don’t know? It just feels weird…” Dahyun sat up a bit. Seungkwan pulled his finger out and reached for the bottle of lube. He made sure to coat his fingers generously before tossing it aside.

 

“Alright, let’s try again, shall we? Tell me if it still doesn’t feel right, okay?” Dahyun nodded and Seungkwan pressed a finger into Dahyun again. The slide in felt a lot better than before, and glancing up at Dahyun, he could tell it felt good for her too. “I guess I need to work on my foreplay techniques,”

 

“Sorry,” Dahyun chuckled, but it melted into a moan as Seungkwan began to carefully thrust his finger in and out of her. Dahyun gradually slid back down onto her back, clutching at her blanket as Seungkwan worked her open. The process was slow and careful, but eventually one finger turned into three, and Dahyun was nothing less than a mess at that point.

 

“You’re so pretty,” Seungkwan mumbled, watching his fingers slide in and out of Dahyun’s pussy. They were glistening, partially from the lube, but mostly from how wet Dahyun was now.

 

Dahyun glanced at Seungkwan, noticing how he wasn’t looking at her. “You pervert…” She whined, sitting up to stop his hand. “but I know what would look even better.” Dahyun looked towards Seungkwan’s cock; it was hard and leaking, and she couldn’t help but lick her lips. If she wasn’t on the verge of losing her mind from not having him inside her, she’d take him in her mouth this instant. Seungkwan removed his fingers and searched for the condom and lube eagerly. He ripped it open and slid it over himself with ease (thanks to Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s _extremely_ detailed and sexually charged Talk).

 

Shaking his head, Seungkwan squirted more lube into his hand and covered his cock. He scooted closer to Dahyun and positioned himself at her vagina, looking towards Dahyun for the okay to proceed. “I’m ready, babe,” Dahyun assured, and Seungkwan nodded, pushing in as carefully as ever. Dahyun’s breaths were stuttered, and her moans were high-pitched as Seungkwan pushed inside of her. Seungkwan moaned when he was all the way in, and he leant down to kiss Dahyun as she adjusted to his size.

 

Seungkwan ran his hands all over Dahyun’s body; he kneaded her breasts, squeezed her thighs, held her hands—he touched anywhere and everywhere, suddenly wanting nothing more than to become one with Dahyun (even further than being buried balls-deep inside her).

 

“Seungkwan, please—” Dahyun whined against Seungkwan’s lips, and Seungkwan was more than happy to comply. He pulled out swiftly, and thrusted back in with such ease. He fucked Dahyun with the same contradictory gentle power than she had when playing piano. Seungkwan held Dahyun close as he fucked into her; the sounds of her moans and whines coupled with the slick sounds of her pussy and the resounding slaps of their thighs hitting each other was a masterpiece. Dahyun buried her face into Seungkwan’s neck, nipping at it lightly. Seungkwan moaned into her ear, low and husky, and she felt herself getting closer to her orgasm.

 

“I—I can’t…” Dahyun’s nails dug into Seungkwan’s back, and she tightened around him gradually until her whole body was shaking from her orgasm. Seungkwan groaned into Dahyun’s neck, fucking her through the tightness, until he eventually came himself. The two stayed attached to each other long after their highs, but Seungkwan pulled away so that he could dispose of the used condom and set the bottle of lube aside before they crawled under Dahyun’s blanket and cuddled up next to each other.

 

“I love you, Dahyun-ah,” Seungkwan ran his hands through Dahyun’s slightly damp hair. He hadn’t even noticed how the two had worked up a sweat.

 

Dahyun looked up at Seungkwan, but her eyes didn’t stay open for long. She always got so sleepy after coming. “I love you, too,” She mumbled, giving him a sleepy smile. Seungkwan chuckled and kissed Dahyun’s forehead, continuing to play with her hair as she fell asleep, following her shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> my writing twitter (not nsfw): @uzumakidahyun  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
